


From A Glance

by prompto



Series: The Way You Look At Me [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu had always been a loner, always keeping to himself, but he could never stop himself from a habit of staring at a certain someone at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From A Glance

He’d only been there a month and had already grown to dislike it. No matter where he went, he was always the loner. It never failed.

Most people would probably blame him for the lack of trying to make an effort. In the naïve hope of his younger years, he had done so many times. But as time passed and the repeating blur of a new house or city became almost blinding, he grew instead to keeping to himself, focusing on studying in order to escape his parent’s endless cycle of change.

In that moment he was alone. Sitting isolated in the library at his usual table in the back near a window, he was working on an extra credit assignment when he started becoming distracted. This normally happened seeing as, he loved to watch people. It was out of importance at first to know his surroundings, but eventually it became a habit.

As his eyes scanned the room, his gaze vaguely caught two people moving past the bookshelves nearby. Keeping his eyes set on his notebook, he looked at the two behind the bookshelf from the corner of his eye.

The familiar mass of brown hair made him fully concentrate, hearing the soft sound of whispering.

It was Yosuke Hanamura. He was one of the most popular kids at Yasogami High. His father was the owner of Junes which was one of the most successful retail chains in all of Japan. Rich, good looking, and musically gifted from a local band that he had started, it wasn’t a secret why Yosuke was one of the most popular guys in school.

Even now, he was being cornered by Rise Kujikawa who was also a member of the popular clique. Their whispering was a bit louder, almost sounding hostile, and he couldn’t help but to glance over.

He let his gaze run over the bookshelf, seeing Yosuke’s face through a space between the alignment of books. Just as he heard the harsh utterance of ‘ _yeah it fucking isn’t_ ’ he noticed how brown eyes met his own stare for a second. That second was long enough for Yu to tear his gaze away and back at paper in front of him.

Yu gathered his belongings as the bell rang and started heading to his locker to get his lunch. As he undid the lock, he put a few books into his locker absentmindedly before taking the bento box and slipping it into his messenger bag.

The locked closed back softly. Looking to his right out of habit, he saw Yosuke again as he walked out into the hallway with Rise parting ways from him shortly afterward. Brown eyes were then staring over at him again, and Yu turned around to head in the other direction towards the stairwell.

He always went to the roof to eat, liking the isolation and relaxing atmosphere. That was more than needed now with how his thoughts were swirling with the one that he could never stop staring at.

It wasn’t that he had fallen into the common syndrome of half the school either idolizing or wanting the attention or affection of the most popular boy or girl. Yu had never cared much for having a girlfriend or any friends for that matter. In all of his transfers and moves, he’d eventually grew to rely on himself, and decided that romance could wait until college or after. For now, he valued his space.

Those facts were a muddle though when it came to Yosuke.

He had always been open-minded, so the night that he jerked himself off to the thoughts of a certain boy that he’d somehow always find himself looking at in school, he wasn’t entirely surprised.

There was no real explanation as to why he had an attraction to the Junes' Prince, but he did. It was an uncontrollable crush, the longing becoming more apparent with his insatiable desire to always find him in a crowd.

The fact that Yosuke had met his gaze twice today either by accident or from feeling someone staring at him made Yu feel strange. As he reached the third floor, he started down the hallway, past a few empty classrooms towards the other stairway further ahead that would lead to the roof.

Moving past the last classroom, he only made it a few more steps forward before he was grabbed by the arm, tugged so fast into the empty classroom that he hardly had a chance to see the back of the unknown person’s head.

The only light in the room made it difficult for Yu to see from the moment of whiplash. As he stared at the person who was almost as tall as he was, the darkness in the room dissipated slightly and he could see brown eyes which instantly caused his heart to stop at the recognition.

“I see how you’re always looking at me.”

Yosuke stared at him, seeing nothing but a blank expression in return. He took a step closer as if to invade his personal space. “Do you have some sort of crush on me or something?” He spat out the words almost as if they were a joke, his lips forming as if to let a soft laugh emit as well.

Yu said nothing for a moment as he silent deliberated on his options. “No.”

“Then why is it I always catch you looking at me?”

“Coincidence.” Yu replied quickly and calmly as he heard a scoff in response.

“Sorry, but I think that’s a load of bullshit.”

“Why? Did you  _want_  me to have a crush on you or something?”

The words clearly stung on Yosuke.

He suddenly got flustered and then enraged as he grabbed Yu by the collar of his white shirt, forcing him back on the table directly behind his frame.

“Fuck you, I’m  ** _not_**  like that.”

Yu could see the anger and hint of an unknown emotion in those brown eyes. Even still, he kept his composure regardless of how fast his heart was now racing. “Are you trying to convince me or you?”

“ **SHUT THE FUCK UP**!”

Yu was shoved harder against the table, barely having time to lean up somewhat before he felt a bruising force on his lips. He settled in through the shock, moving his hands down to the other’s hips as he kissed back just as aggressively, feeling bites at his lower lip before he ran his tongue into the warm mouth he was tasting.

Yosuke pulled back hastily, the anger dissipating gradually but a clouded look replaced it.

He’d backed away as if to move towards the door just as Yu leaned up from the table. Before Yosuke could take another step back, Yu rushed over, forcing him to step backward even more in a slight stumble and end up against the wall. When their bodies were pressed fleshly together, Yosuke inhaled sharply, catching the quickest glance from grey eyes before their mouths were joined together once again.

Yu let his hands begin to wander, itching to do more than just look now that he had the chance to. His fingertips pushed at the black shirt on the other’s chest, forcing it up to feel the bare skin as he felt the shudder and heard the moan in the way their tongues were running over and under one another.

Their hips pushed together more from every minor movement made, the friction only making muffled noises to be heard as they barely spared time to breath in between how wrapped up they were in kissing. Yosuke was clutching at the other’s shirt, inwardly hating himself for enjoying it as much as he was and still unable to pull away.

As their kissing grew desperate, Yu let his hands push down as far as to the skinny waistline in front of him, only to stop midway as the sharp shrill of a bell rang through the school.

“Shit.” Yosuke mumbled lowly as he finally mustered up enough energy to pull away, mostly out of the idea of being caught.

Yu stood there, watching him in the way that he always did, but now there was something else present in his gaze.

“This never happened.”

The door was thrown open as Yosuke walked out hastily, trying to recompose himself in the process.

Grey eyes never strayed in their stare even thereafter, especially when  _this never happened_  turned into  ** _this happens all the time now_**.

_~ fin._


End file.
